


The Sexual Misadventures of Chi and Mandy

by MinorSmile09



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Parody, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Seconds, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09
Summary: Chi and Mandy go on sexual misadventures, as the title implies.





	The Sexual Misadventures of Chi and Mandy

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are! I worked on this one since October, overall I think it came out well! Feel free to leave any questions, comments or constructive criticism below!
> 
> Oh yeah, and since the arc with Chi in it isn't done yet, I took a few non-canon liberties with this fanfic. Eltros lives with everyone else, including Nergal, Nergal Junior, Grim, Grim Junior, Minnie, Mimi and Mandy. Dan ran off and did his own thing.
> 
> And one last, very important thing: EVERYONE lewdly featured in this fanfic is of age (16-18 depending on where you live).

Chi laid on her bed in a bad sleep, sweating and shaking like a worm in water. She started heavily breathing and softly whimpering, dreaming about lewd things. She finally woke up with a loud moan, white liquid squirting into her panties.  
After taking a minute or so to catch her breath she looked into her underwear and yelled “Oh, come on! This is the third time this week!”  
She finally threw the covers off of herself and started yelling at the top of her lungs, “WHY?! WHY CAN’T I GET ANY GOD DAMNED FUCKING SLEEP?!”

Chi finally let off a scream of sexually frustrated rage and started kicking random household objects across her room, making thunderous crashing noises across the fortress she and her friends lived in. After the events of their last adventure, Grim, Mandy and the rest all stayed at her residence to live. From two floors down, Grim Jr. and Minimandy were sleeping in a bunk bed, both trying to get their respective sleep. 

The crashing, screaming and banging noises had woken the two up, leading Minnie to question Grim Junior; “Dear brother, is Chi in one of her dispositions once more? Mine feelings stay remorseful for her, knowing she struggles so passionately with her sexual desires. Her yelling sounds like that of a grieving wolf, one of sorrow and anguish. I would relieve her myself, if I weren’t so petrified of her once she begins to fume…”

Grim Jr. replied dozily, “Jesus Minnie, lay off the Shakespeare. And I get what you mean, but that just sounds…wrong when you put it like that.”  
“I beg of you, brother, I have need of my quotidian rest. Is there not a well-mannered and courteous way to halt Chi’s irritabilities, pray tell?”

Grim Jr. looked at Minnie with a squinted face and replied, “Yeah, you can go down there and deal with that shit yourself. No offense, but I really don’t feel like being anally violated with the nearest pointy object by a horny loli with anger issues.”  
“But-”  
“The answer is NO, Minnie. There’s a pair of earplugs in the top dresser drawer, use those.”

A floor above them, Grim and Mandy were in bed as well. The two both woke up to all the ruckus, Grim sitting up and yelling, “I’ve heard of waking up the dead, but this is absurd!”  
Mandy covered her ears with her pillow and replied in an extremely annoyed manner, “Shit like this is why we can’t have nice things.”

Grim added in a compassionate tone, “Oh, come on now, sweetie. She’s just a teenager with growing pains, we should do our best to support her and care for her in her time of need.”  
Mandy sighed, got out of bed and replied, “Fine, I’ll go try and calm the little shit down myself then.”  
“Please don’t tell me that means what I think it means.” Grim pleaded.

Mandy sighed again and replied while getting dressed, “Relax, I’m just going to try and talk to her. I’m not actually going to fuck her. Irrespectively, you’ve been cucked enough times to the point where you shouldn’t care anymore…”  
“Well, you’re right about that, but still…”

Mandy quickly got more annoyed and responded while walking out their bedroom door, “Look, if you’re so worried about me doing this, how about YOU go deal with a sexually enraged teenage demon girl?”  
“Well…never mind, I’ll let you do it.” Grim replied.  
“That’s what I thought. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Mandy finally got to Chi’s room, noticing that the door was open. She walked in and noticed Chi sitting on the floor, visibly upset and with a twitching eye.  
Mandy thought to herself, “Fuck, fuck, what do I do here? Am I supposed to give Chi a blankie or some shit? I knew I should’ve had Grim deal with this shit.”  
She finally started a conversation, “Um…mind if I sit down?”  
Chi simply stared at her with a blank expression and widened eyes. Chi thought to herself, “Holy fuck, I never noticed that Junior’s mom was so hot before! Look at that body on her!”

Mandy looked at Chi, who was staring at her with a bit of drool going down her lips. “Um…Chi, are you okay?”  
As Chi kept staring, Mandy thought to herself, “Jesus, this girl’s a mental case. Or she’s just staring at my tits. Or both. Probably both.”  
Chi finally snapped out of her trance, shaking her head rapidly. She replied with a nervous smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Chi thought to herself again, “Fuck, I’ve gotta get a piece of that! It’s the only way I can calm down!”  
Mandy said back to Chi, “Well, it’s good that you’re okay. Are you still gonna need me here? Because no offense but I really am too tired to deal with this bullshit.”  
Chi thought to herself again, “No! I can’t let her leave! This is my one chance with her, it’s just the two of us!”  
Chi’s eyes turned red as tentacles shot out of her body, yelling “Actually, yeah! I do need you here!”

Just as Mandy was about to retort sarcastically, tentacles grabbed her by her limbs and lifted her in the air. Chi’s tentacles suspended Mandy in the air and tied her hands behind her back, with Mandy yelling in protest.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to me, you little bitch?!”  
Chi yelled back, “What the fuck does it LOOK like I’m doing to you!?! You come in half-naked when you know I’m going through sexual maturity, and you’re gonna pin this shit on me?!”

“Listen here you little shit, if you don’t put me down THIS INSTANT, I’ll get Dan in here to wreck that tight little ass of yours!” Mandy yelled.  
“As nice as that sounds, maybe later! I’ve got you to work with, what else do I need?”  
“Get these fucking shitcunting tentacle bitches off of me NOW, you little--”  
“Y’know, if you would shut up for a second, you might enjoy this!”  
Just as Mandy was about to yell at Chi again, two tentacles shoved themselves into her mouth.

“I swear to god if you bite me I’m shoving these tentacles in your pussy, got that!? Think of this as a favor for all those times I saved your sorry and amazing butt back in the Ghost Zone!” Chi yelled.  
Mandy spit out Chi’s tentacles and yelled, “I didn’t need any fucking saving, asshole! I was fine!”  
“Bullshit you were fine! Etrios was mopping the fucking floor with your ass until I showed up!”  
“I was holding back on him because he was a kid, dickhead!”

“Jesus, Mandy, you can’t even hold off on acting like a bitch when you’re being raped! At least I know you’re not an impostor!”  
Chi shoved the two tentacles back in Mandy’s mouth, jumped on her bed and said to Mandy, “Y’know Mandy, shutting the fuck up for once is a good look for you! You should try it more often!”  
As Chi let out a hearty laugh, Mandy bit the two tentacles, making Chi screech in pain.

“Let go of me! Let go of me right now, you stupid bitch! I politely fucking told you not to bite me and you did it anyway! Let GO, you crazy cunt!”  
Chi tried to pull her tentacles out of Mandy’s mouth, yet Mandy was holding a tight grip on them. Chi pulled as hard as she could, stretching her tentacles across the room.  
“I…said…let…GO!”

As Chi finally managed to pull the tentacles out of Mandy’s mouth, she had pulled Mandy so far across the room that as she got Mandy to let go, she snapped back and flew into a wall. Mandy’s momentum took Chi with her, the crashing noise booming like thunder across the fortress.  
Mandy laid on the floor stunned, while Chi got up and cracked her back.

“Okay, the tentacle blowjob obviously didn’t work as intended. We’ll get back to that later. Meanwhile, I still have two holes and an awesome pair of tits to work with!”  
Chi picked a still-stunned but struggling Mandy up by her legs, tied her hands behind her back and opened her legs to form a spread-eagle position. Mandy desperately tried to escape, knowing what Chi was about to do.  
As Mandy was forced to expose her crotch for Chi to see, Chi said to her in amazement, “Holy shit, your pussy is basically hanging out of those clothes! I don’t know what store clerk recommended you that outfit, but they definitely had the hots for you!”  
“Nobody recommended these clothes to me, asshole! Grim gave them to me as a Christmas present!” Mandy yelled in frustration.  
“Well, Grim is a fucking pervert! I can’t say I blame him though, that outfit looks sexy as a motherfucker on you! Anyway, I’m going in now! I hope you’re ready for this!”  
“What?! No! Get those things away from me, you crazy freakin’ motherfucking shit of God!”

Chi ignored Mandy’s yelling and pulled her panties aside with a tentacle, revealing her vagina. Chi stuck the tip of a tentacle inside Mandy and said to her, “I know you’ve had sex with a few people before, but trust me when I say you’ve never had anything like this before. These tentacles right here can do it all. When I hit that g-spot, you’ll be begging me for more!”  
Before Mandy could respond, Chi shoved the slimy tentacle deep in her vagina and started thrusting it back and forth. Mandy let out a shriek of surprise as the appendage buried itself in her, with Chi blushing and yelling “Holy fuck, you’re so tight! It’s like fitting a two by four through the lock on a fucking doorknob!”  
Mandy clenched her teeth as Chi used her like a sextoy, thrusting the tentacle deeper into her privates with each thrust. Chi started sweating and yelled “Holy shit, this is amazing! I should do this more often!”

As Chi started sweating more, she said to Mandy, “Shit, shit, I’m about to cum! I was hoping I’d last longer, but you’re squeezing it out of me!”  
“Wait, what the fuck?! You can cum out of those things?!” Mandy yelled.  
Chi let out a loud moan and blasted a load of white liquid inside Mandy from her tentacle, Mandy letting out another shriek as the warm liquid filled her up.

After a bit of heavy breathing, Chi pulled out, more liquid squirting out of the tentacle as she exited Mandy’s vagina.  
Mandy yelled in frustration, “Well, are you fucking satisfied yet?!!”  
“Satisfied?! Oh hell no, I’m just getting started! I plan on plowing all of your holes all night long, bitch!”  
Mandy thought to herself, “Shit! She’s really serious about this! That’s it, if I’m going to get raped I’m sure as hell going to make it a challenge!”

Mandy twisted her leg around the other one while Chi’s guard was down, spinning her tentacles around and flipping Chi on her side. Mandy yanked her leg forward in a kicking motion, sending Chi flying across the room and crashing into the other wall. She finally got up and walked toward a stunned and fallen Chi, stomping both of her feet down and looking menacingly upon her.

Chi’s eyes widened as she said to herself out loud, “Oh shit...”  
Mandy donned a devilish grin and replied, “Oh shit is right, you little slut! It’s my fucking turn now!”  
Mandy pulled Chi by her legs backwards to get into a better position and pinned her hands to the ground, kneeling down and setting her crotch square on Chi’s face.

“Hopefully you’re good at eating girls out, because I’m not standing back up until you make me bust my nut! And when I do cum, I’m doing it on your face as punishment! Well, what do you say to that?”  
Chi let out some muffled, indecipherable words.  
Mandy taunted with a hearty laugh, “What’s that? I can’t understand you, speak up, bitch! Now, show me you can please a woman!”

Chi opened her mouth and morphed her tongue into another tentacle, thinking to herself, “I bet she’s not expecting this!”  
Chi stifled laughter as she slid her ‘tongue’ into Mandy’s vagina, the tip going in slowly.  
Mandy blushed a little and said out loud, “Oh, fuck yes! You’re good at this, I can tell!”  
Chi quickly retracted her tentacle and quickly pumped it back in as deep as she could, Mandy quickly getting up and letting out a shrill “Eek!” at the slimy appendage shoving its way into her again.

Chi wheezed with laughter and said in a garbled and twisted tone as Mandy tried to pull the ‘tongue’ out of her privates, “I got you this time, you stupid whore! Holy fucking shit, I can’t believe you fell for that!”  
“Chi, get this fucking thing out of me!!”  
“You said you wanted to cum, didn’t you? I’ll make you cum alright, check this shit out!”  
Chi pulled her tongue out of Mandy and said to herself, “Ooh, it’s nice and flavorful! Tastes like kiwi!”  
“Really, kiwi? I’d have thought it would be tart.”  
“Nah, it tastes great! I could make a smoothie out of this shit!”  
“Well, uh, thanks, I guess? HEY, WAIT A--”

Chi sent another barrage of tentacles after Mandy and grabbed her by the limbs again, pinning her on the bed and spreading her arms and legs apart.  
Chi said to Mandy, “You just try to relax, okay?”  
“Relax?! How the fuck can I ‘relax’ when someone’s trying to fuck me with tentacles?!!?”  
“There’s no ‘try’, only ‘do’! You’re going to love this, trust me!”

Mandy was forced to watch as Chi readied three tentacles and pressed them together, the formation looking like one giant tentacle. Two other tentacles opened the lips of Mandy’s vagina while the tentacle formation pressed itself against her crotch and started rubbing. Mandy let out a soft grunt at the experience, she would never admit it but it was starting to feel good to her.  
Out of the blue the formation lodged itself inside her and started thrusting, with Mandy letting out another shriek.

“Now you’re going to feel the power of a REAL princess!” Chi yelled to Mandy as the two outside tentacles started spinning around inside her rapidly, forming a fleshy drill bit inside her. The spinning tentacles enveloped themselves around Mandy’s g-spot and continued spinning, working as a vibrating fleshlight for her most sensitive area.  
Mandy blushed hard and moaned like a ghost for several minutes, until she finally screamed and squirted out a huge load of water-like juice from her genitals.  
Chi politely asked Mandy, “Well, did you enjoy that?”

Mandy tried to answer but couldn’t get the words out properly, instead letting out soft groaning noises and gasping.  
Chi let Mandy go and said to her, “I can keep going if you want, but I won’t force you anymore, okay? I’ve got all the raping out of my system now.”

Chi’s expression suddenly changed to one of shock when she was greeted by another pleasurable feeling. She looked over to see Mandy stroking one of her tentacles with her hands.  
As Chi let out a soft moan, Mandy blushed more and said to her, “Actually yes, I would indeed like you to keep going. First though, I want to repay the favor. Just relax and let me work my magic.”

Mandy put a tentacle in her mouth and began to stroke it with her tongue, Chi letting out a silly giggle.  
“Ha ha ha ha! That tickles!”  
“Feels good, doesn’t it, Chi?”  
“Yeah!”

Mandy’s eyes turned a fiery red as she yelled back, “You haven’t seen anything yet!”  
Chi let out a shrill “Eek!” as Mandy grabbed several other tentacles and shoved them into her mouth. Mandy began to deepthroat them, shoving them as far in as she could.  
She thrusted her head back and forth as hard as she could, fully immersing the tentacles between the walls of her mouth. Chi laid back in a chair and drooled a bit from the intense pleasure, donning an ahegao face.  
“Oh, holy shit, you’re sooooo good at this…” Chi said to Mandy as a stupid expression appeared on her face.

Suddenly Mandy noticed the door open. She looked over to see Minnie standing in the hallway, staring at the events going on in the room with eyes like dinner plates.  
“Um...merely I was going to enquire where I could find a glass of water, but I can see you two are somewhat, um…preoccupied with your current actions already.”  
As Mandy’s face turned to one of shock, she thought to herself, “Shit! I can’t have an onlooker here, what the fuck do I do now?!?!”  
Chi let out a soft, pleasured groan and asked, “Mandy, who the fuck is it? I wanna go back to--”

Suddenly Chi’s face turned from one of pleasure to one of surprise and nervousness as she realized that Minnie was at the door.  
Chi let out a nervous laugh and said “Oh, uh…hi, Minnie! We were just, um…”  
Chi thought to herself, “Fuck, I need to say something! Anything! I need an explanation right NOW!”  
She finally stated, “We were…we were just playing a good old fashioned game of Twister! Yeah!”  
“Twister?” asked Minnie.  
“You’re not helping, goddammit!” Mandy yelled at Chi.  
“Me not helping?! You just yelled that out loud, you dipshit! Way to blow our cover!” Chi yelled back.

Minnie questioned, “Were…you two having, well…sex?”  
Chi said back, “No, your mother here was just giving me a blowjob!”  
“You’re about as subtle as a flying bus.” Mandy said to Chi.  
“Well, maybe if you weren’t doing all that moaning, Minnie wouldn’t have gotten up!” Chi yelled back.  
“Shut up!”  
“YOU shut up!”

Minnie asked the two, “Um…this may be a bit of an uncomfortable question to ask, but…may I join you two? I’ve never had sex before, and I’m curious what it’s like.”  
Chi and Mandy both stared in shock at the question for a few seconds, until suddenly Chi’s face lit up.  
Chi replied to Minnie with an overjoyed smile, “Yes you can!”  
Mandy stuttered a bit and put her hand on Chi’s shoulder. “Um, can we talk a bit? In private?”

 

After the two walked into another room, Mandy loudly whispered to Chi, “Are you sure about this? I mean, Minnie’s my daughter. Isn’t that incest?”  
“No, it’s not…okay, yeah, it’s incest. That angel guy changed his mind though, apparently you can get into heaven if you’re into it!”  
“I know, but the thought of fucking my own daughter still makes me really, REALLY uncomfortable.”  
“Look, just suck it up and show her the ropes, and I’ll make it worth your while. Alright?”  
“As good as that sounds, incest is incest. I still don’t like the idea of it.”  
“Yeah, and if you don’t, we’ll have a witness and she’ll tell everyone what she saw. And if that happens, Grim is going to go apeshit. So unless you have a plan to bullshit our way out of this, I think fucking and sucking her a couple of times would be easier!”

Minnie said to the two from the other room, “Um…you two do comprehend I can hear the whole kit and caboodle of what you’re saying, correct?”  
“The whole kit and caboodle? The fuck is a caboodle?!” Chi yelled.

Mandy tried her best to ignore Mini and said to Chi, “Okay, I’ll do it. I mean, she’s kinda cute anyway, so…”  
“Exactly! I’ve wanted to do her for years!” Chi concurred.  
“Wait, what?” Mandy asked.  
“Never mind that! Let’s get to fuckin’!”

    The two walked back into the room to confirm their offer to Mini, with Chi excited but Mandy still just a little bit cynical of their situation.  
Mandy started, “Well, Mini, we have decided that we will indeed--”  
“WE’RE GONNA FUCK YOU!” Chi interrupted.  
“Yes, we’re going to fuck you.” Mandy confirmed exhaustedly as she let out an audible sigh.

    Minnie took off her panties, spread her legs and said to Chi, “I implore of you to be gentle, much to mine unfortunance my virginity remains intact.”  
Chi gently slid one of her tentacles in Minnie’s vagina, Mini letting out a soft moan as the slimy appendage made its way into her.  
A smaller limb popped out of the tentacle, sticking out and rubbing Minnie’s clitoris. She let out a much louder moan this time as her face turned bright red, Mandy growing more jealous by the minute.  
Chi thrusted her tentacle harder as Mini finally lost her virginity with a shriek of pain.

    Mini’s shriek of pain soon turned to one of pleasure as Chi thrusted as deep as she could while rubbing Mini’s clit.  
“Hey, Minnie? You want me to do some really freaky shit? It’ll feel awesome, I promise.” Chi asked.  
“Oh lord, yes! Bring me to ecstasy however you wish!” Mini pleaded.  
“That’s exactly what I wanted to hear!” Chi replied with a smile.

    Mini looked up to see Mandy staring over her.  
“Hey you two, don’t forget about me!” Mandy said with a devilish smile. She bent down and gently grabbed Mini by the head, locking lips with her.  
Chi opened her mouth again to reveal her extremely long tongue, Mini looking up in surprise to see Chi rubbing her tongue up and down the crack of her buttocks.

    Chi used her long tongue to lick Mini’s crack and around her waist, giving her sensations she thought impossible.  
Mini laid back and moaned hard while Mandy opened her shirt, revealing a set of perky breasts. She began licking Mini’s chest while Chi continued to pleasure her as well, Mini letting out a wail of joy from the double team.

    Mini finally screamed like a banshee as she squirted across the room, a good chunk of the juice landing on Chi.  
“Oops...heh heh, apologies for that, my friend, um...with benefits.” Mini said to Chi nervously.  
Chi retracted her tongue and licked a bit of Mini’s juice off her own cheek with a truly loving, seductive smile on her face.  
“Don’t worry about it. I do expect you to return the favor of pleasure though…” Chi replied.  
“How about this: Minnie and I both suck you off, then Minnie and you do the same for me? We’ll repeat that pattern for the rest of the night, that way we all get to have some fun!” Mandy suggested.

    “Sure thing, but we might want to quiet down a bit. We’re being awfully loud, and we’re dead meat if someone notices.” Chi stated.  
The three looked by the door as soon as they noticed creaking in the floor.  
Grim Junior yawned and walked into the room with his eyes half-open, asking “What’s all the commotion about? I heard screaming, is there something wrong…?”

    Junior’s eyes opened all the way and looked to the ground as he stepped in a wet, sticky puddle of Chi’s cum.  
“Oh lord...oh please let this be water, please let this be water…of all the times to not wear shoes...” Junior said to himself.  
“You wanna tell him or should I?” Chi asked Mandy.  
“Nah, he’ll figure it out soon enough.” Mandy replied.

    Junior sat down and tried to wipe the substance off his foot using his hand, but instead got it all over both of his hands and shirt.  
“Oh no, oh god, OH GOD, THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT WATER!” Junior yelled.  
“Well shit, what do we do now? We have another witness, do we fuck him too?” Chi asked Mandy again.  
“Not like we have much of a choice, I’m sure blowing him a few times will keep him quiet.” Mandy replied.

    “Y’know, I mainly don’t like boys, but I’ll make an exception here. Your son is a cutie, I want to destroy that cock of his.”  Chi replied with a sinful smile.  
“Why would you do that? I thought you hated Junior.” Mandy asked.  
“I do, but not in that way. I’m going to show him who’s in charge, I’ve wanted to dominate him since I first met him. Plus I can just pretend he’s Mimi with a dick.” Chi replied.  
“Oh god, it’s hardening! I can’t get it off!” Junior yelled in the background.

    “You’re a chip of the old block, Chi. Go and turn that kid into a man. You take Junior and I’ll take Minnie.” Mandy said to Chi with a smile, which was extremely rare for her.  
Chi smiled and gave a nod of approval. She leaped like an animal at Junior as he was still trying (but hilariously failing) at getting her cum off of him.  
Junior looked up at the last second to see Chi almost on top of him, shrieking in surprise as she tackled him to the ground.  
“Ah! W-What on earth are you doing?!” Junior asked.

    “I’m going to have some fun with you. Let’s get those pants of yours off, maybe you’ll be worth a damn after all.” Chi replied.  
Before Junior could respond, Chi had already ripped his pants off, uncovering his privates.  
Junior covered his face and blushed hard, Chi staring in amazement.  
“Holy spooky scary skeleton shit, Mandy, you’ve got to see this!” Chi yelled.  
Mandy looked over to see what Chi was yelling about, only to notice that Junior’s manhood was almost seven inches long.

“Holy motherfucking jumping Jack Skellington shit! That thing is fucking huge!” Mandy yelled.  
“You’re telling me! Junior is a fucking beefcake!”  
“G-Guys, please stop...this is really embarrassing…” Junior pleaded.  
“The word ‘stop’ isn’t in my vocabulary, just shut up and take it!” Chi replied.  
“My friends, what are you all conversing about? I’m certainly curious to know…”  Minnie enquired.

    Minnie looked over to see Junior’s manhood exposed and fully erect at seven and a half inches long.  
“HOLY SHIT--um, I mean, heck...fudge…” Minnie stuttered, embarrassed that she used a bad word.  
“Did you just curse?! Ha ha ha ha ha!” Mandy replied with a hearty laugh.  
“What-the fuck-ever! Let’s triple team this dude!” Chi yelled.  
    “Sounds like a plan. I call sucking him off!” Mandy replied while licking her lips.  
Junior tried to run back out the door, but Chi grabbed his legs with her tentacles and pulled him to the ground and onto the bed before he could. Chi spread his legs slightly on the bed, leaving him completely defenseless.  
“Um, fellas, I’m sure we can work this out! I’m sure my own mother and sister aren’t actually about to have sex with me, right? Um...right?” Junior pleaded.

    Chi and Mandy smiled while looking at each other, devilish smiles on both their faces.  
Chi grabbed Junior’s hands and tied them behind his back with more tentacles and opened her mouth to reveal her tongue once again. Junior gulped as Mandy grabbed his privates with her soft hands, stroking them gently but effectively.  
Junior’s face turned red as he tried to look away from Mandy, feeling ashamed that he was enjoying the stimulation.

    Mandy finally put her lips on Junior’s cock and started moving them up and down, getting bits of lipstick on Junior’s crotch.  
Junior finally smiled stupidly and relaxed on the bed as Mandy was pleasuring him, realizing that he was enjoying it and that he couldn’t get out of the bondage Chi had put him in anyway. He suddenly became unrelaxed when he felt Chi’s tongue go up his pant leg.  
Chi laughed in a slurred tone as she started licking Junior’s leg. She started to go higher and higher, until she eventually started licking the crack of his buttocks as well.

    Junior couldn’t resist anymore and moaned loudly, shouting “Oh god, it’s so filthy! It’s so gross but it feels so gooooood!”  
Chi sent a few tentacles over to Minnie and Mandy, pulling Mandy’s panties aside and sliding a tentacle inside her. Another tentacle took off Minnie’s shoes and began opened up the tip of the appendage, sucking on both of her feet.  
Minnie laid back and embraced the pleasure Chi was giving her. Chi sucked on both of her feet for several minutes until finally she started moaning loudly.

    “I’m so close! I can’t believe how good this feels!” Minnie yelled as she tried to hold in her orgasm.  
A third tentacle closed got close to Minnie’s vagina and opened up, latching itself on her privates and beginning to eat her out.  
Mandy silently screamed in pleasure with Junior’s cock still in her mouth, cumming hard from being fucked from behind.  
Chi thrusted her head back and screamed in pleasure loudly as she squirted inside Mandy once again, leaving a large puddle of both of their cum on the floor.

    Minnie deafeningly screamed in pure joy as she blasted a huge load inside Chi’s opened tentacle, the tentacle sucking out all the juice and making Minnie cum even harder.  
“Oh god, I’m cumming too! I can’t hold it any longer!” Junior yelled. He finally came inside Mandy’s mouth as he let out a third scream of sexual thrill. Cum completely filled Mandy’s mouth and vagina at once as Chi and Junior filled up both her holes.  
Chi let out another resounding moan of pleasure as she squirted another load in Junior’s pants from rubbing herself up and down his crack, covering his back in her cum.

    Chi finally let down all her tentacles on the floor and panted from exhaustion as everyone in the room struggled to catch their breath.  
The four of them heard mumbling coming from the hallway. They didn’t know it yet, but they woke up the rest of the people and other beings sleeping in the giant house they all lived in.  
The four looked over to the doorway, curious who was there. Finally they recognized Grim’s voice, talking to a few others.

    “Wot’ on god’s green earth are ‘dose lot doing in ‘dere?! It’s impossible to sleep through ‘dis!” Grim demanded in the background.  
“This is going to be good, I’m sure. An hour or two’s worth of moaning and screaming is sure to have a good story behind it.” replied a voice the four figured was Eltros.

    Finally the door opened, with Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr, Mimi and Eltros walking in the room to see what was going on.  
Mimi stared in visible confusion at the aftermath of a group orgy, while the rest stared in shock and awe.  
Grim immediately started yelling at the four, “Wot’ in the name of tapdancin’ Tinker Bell on a titty-fookin’ toddler train is goin’ on here?! You lot had better have an explanation for this!!” 

    Chi immediately knew how she would respond to the question Grim had asked.  
“The Aristocrats.” Chi finally replied while waving her hands.  
Mandy groaned with disappointment and put her face in her palm.  
“Good grief…” Eltros said with disappointment as he tipped his hat while shaking his head.

 

The End


End file.
